


Pullups

by kabrox18, locusdesperatus



Series: IMBD [5]
Category: Crysis Series (Video Games), Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabrox18/pseuds/kabrox18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Kisses and exercise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another of my dude's fics that i'm moving over into the series.

“34…”

“35…”

“42…”

“Liar!”

“Fine… 36.”

Doyle chuckled, watching Laurence do another pull up. He leaned forward, giving the bald man a quick kiss.

“36…”

Doyle grinned, leaning sideways to press a kiss to Locus’ lips.

“37. Kiss, please.” Laurence held still while Doyle moved towards him. Locus rolled his eyes, doing another pull up. He was met with a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“40! You're slipping, little bug.” Laurence teased.

“And you're much too cocky.” Locus told Laurence, grimacing as he touched his chin to the bar. Doyle leaned over, brushing a strand of hair away from Locus’ forehead.

“Ten more.” Doyle reminded Laurence. “And twelve more for you, darling.” He tapped Locus’ nose.

“Eleven more.” Locus huffed, swinging back up to meet Doyle. He was about to get his kiss when something slimey touched his chest. “Augh!” He dropped down from above the bar in shock.

“Laurence, don't pick on Locus.” Doyle scolded.

“Aww, little bug might be ticklish. I think we should capitalize on this, Doyle.” Laurence grinned down at the mercenary. Locus glared back, doing another few pull ups out of spite.

“Touch me and I'll break your wrist.” Locus threatened. Doyle sighed, pinching Locus’ chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Behave.” He warned, smiling at the pout Locus threw him.

“44...45.” Locus huffed.

“46… Keep up, Locs.” Laurence said with a smirk.

“46. 47. 48.” Locus did a few pull ups in rapid succession, ignoring his screaming biceps.

“47. 48.” 

“49…” Locus grimaced.

“49. 50!” Laurence dropped down from the bar, stretching his arms.

“50…” Locus groaned, admitting defeat. He set his hands on his hips, frowning as Doyle climbed down from his perch above the pull up bar.

“You knew the terms when you accepted. Don't pout at me.” He told Locus. Locus sighed, leaning forward to kiss Doyle's cheek.

“Come here, Locs.” Laurence grinned. He pulled Locus towards him, cocking his head. 

“You're an insufferable old man.” Locus tucked his hair behind his ears before leaning close and kissing Laurence. He closed his eyes as Laurence backed him into a wall. A hand wrapped loosely around the base of his neck, holding him still as Laurence deepened the kiss.

Doyle smiled, adjusting his glasses. He watched the two men make out, pleased with himself for getting them into the position.

“I'll be in the kitchen when you two untangle your tongues.” He called, heading for the door.


End file.
